Humans
Humans are a smart species native to the dense woodland area of Oshalan who are creations of the Creator Galathrand. They remained within these woods for most of their time on Oshalan and preferred to stay within it as they grew very accustomed to the wildlife around the area. The Humans were only really a tribe at this point and so their leader was mainly decided through means of battle and strength. However, after a while when the demons began to attack the Humans were slaughtered by their cunning nature and soon realised that they couldn’t win through brute strength alone. Therefore to survive, they had to be smarter than the Demons and so new leaders were elected – the ones who had proven themselves capable of defeating the Demons. The first of these leaders was known as Olaf. He led the Humans to victory against the demons and established allies with the Dobosu race. The combined forces then pushed the demons back into their caves where they were never to be seen again.. However a small group of humans disagreed with having one member rule their society and after a while of riots and a small uprising they decided to leave and look for a new home. They travelled across many landscapes for weeks to find the perfect spot and they eventually settled on the coast to the east of the Human Kingdoms. The other Humans didn’t pay much attention to this small group leaving. If anything, it was a relief that the troublemakers were gone and so peace resumed as normal. Life was generally quite peaceful for the Humans up until the year of 240. A new King came into power named King Lohnas. He was liked by the people as he was a very proactive King and got things done immediately. However his methods were sometimes questionable as he would often resort to the military to solve things. It was also during his reign that the humans made most of their advancements and for some reason used many of their resources to build huge machines of war. The King claimed that it was for defence against the Demons at first yet the Demons had not launched a full scale attack since the Demon War. Furthermore, 14 years later the Human King announced that he was going to take control of the world so the Humans could rule over Oshalan. By this point many of the Humans whole heartedly agreed with this due to propaganda being spread around about the other races and so the Humans prepared themselves for war as the other Kingdoms didn’t want to willingly give up their land. The war was brutal on all sides, but after 4 years Humanity emerged victorious. With the Dobosu’s homeland ravaged the Dobosu were allowed to live within the capital city along with any of the other races – albeit only in the lower 2 sectors of the city. As if to further show off their strength and intelligence; the Humans erected 6 colossal towers evenly spread out among the city. They were hundreds of meters tall and had huge metal wires connected to the ground around the Royal Palace that were meant to pull the palace into the air. With the aid of all of the most powerful mages and scientists they constructed a magical engine that would continually pull magic from the air while also replenishing the air around itself so it would have an infite store of magical energy. Now with the magical engine built and the giant metal towers the Royal palace and the ground around it was torn from the surface and lifted up until the air where it floats till this very day. Looming over the city of Kaoria